


Lovely Day

by BlueTheBird



Series: Complicated Life of the McClain Twins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Lance, Dad Lance, Family, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has twins, Twins, also i stick with lance naming his kids after video game charevters, and the kids loVing said video game there name after, but what else is new, if i get around to writing them, jk km writing the series, more will be revealed in other additions to the series, single dad Lance, the ocs are the twins, the other two ocs are side charecters btw, this could just be a one shot, this is part of a series btw, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Lance liked to consider himself an adult. As a twenty five year old marine biologist with his own apartment and two kids, he should at least be one.So when the said two kids wake him up at six in the morning asking for pancakes, he does not cry. Nope, not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took me three days to write.Enjoy this adorable fluff I wrote I guess!!

Lance liked to consider himself an adult. As a twenty five year old marine biologist with his own apartment and two kids, he should at least be one.  
So when the said two kids wake him up at six in the morning asking for pancakes, he does not cry. Nope, not at all.  
It's not like they had just got home at nine pm and he stayed up all night preparing for the day ahead. He totally got the recommended eight hours of sleep an adult should get each night, not three hours.

“Wake up Papa!” A tiny voice yelled, interrupting Lances internal pitty monologue. The twenty five year old wiped away his tears and rolled over, knocking down one of the two jumping six year olds. He continued to roll until he was partially on top of one and wrapped his arms around the child.

“Wow Zelda, you’re such a comfortable pillow.” Lance smiled and laughed when Zelda’s screams were muffled by the mattress.The young girl attempted to struggle her way out of Lances grip but gave up quickly when no sign of escape showed.Zelda sighed and went slightly limp, closing her eyes and accepting Lances warm embrace. 

“I want pancakes!” The other child yelled, and roughly jumped on top of the two. Both Lance and Zelda screamed in surprise while the child laughed and moved around to cover the both of them as much as he could. Lance opened his eyes to check if Zelda was okay and sighed when she seemed to be laughing as well.

“Link!” Lance yelled, ”How many times do i have to tell you not to do that!”

“I don’t know, maybe you should tell me one more time just incase.” The boy responded smugly and Lance could feel him smirk.Without warning, Lance rolled over towards Link and trapped the boy underneath him, freeing Zelda.The girl quickly jumped up and ran to sit on the edge of the bed, away from the two boys.

“Papa!” Link yelled and trashed around while Zelda laughed behind the two and Lance wrapped his arms and legs around the small child, successfully trapping him.

“Link!” Lance yelled back jokingly, smiling widely.He closed his eyes and joyfully sighed, not bothered by the violently moving child.

“I just wanted pancakes, I didn't ask for this!” Link fake cried and looked to his sister for help. Zelda looked away with a small smile on her face and pretended to be watching the forget cat lying at the edge of the bed, ignoring her trapped brother.

“Zelda!” Link yelled before turning his attention to Lance. He slowed down his movements and tried to pry Lance's hands apart.He whined loudly when he couldn't and instead roughly shook Lance's hands.

“What's wrong Link?” Lance asked innocently, opening his eyes as one had slowly wiggled its way from holding the six year old. The boy narrowed his eyes at his father and stopped moving in suspicion and curiosity of the unknown.  
Unfortunately, Link didn't notice the hand expertly sneaking its way to his stomach till it was too late and he was being tickled.

“PAPA!” Link yelled and tried to push himself away but was immobilized by the power of the tickles. The boy began to kick his legs and accidentally kicked the pillow onto the cat. Zelda yelled out and the cat jumped down and ran out of the room.Lance laughed at the mixture of apology for the cat and agony from the tickling on Links face and finally stopped when tears appeared in his son's eyes.

Lance leaned back against the wall, releasing Link and smiled fondly at the boy as he jumped up and ran next to Zelda to escape. Link let his head fall dramatically into Zelda’s lap and attempted to catch his breath.

“You guys don’t have school till nine, why are you awake so early?” Lance asked once Link had caught his breath.Zelda looked at Link and made a small motion for him to speak. Link shook his head and rolled over while closing his eyes. The girl huffed and pushed LInks head off her lap and laughed when he let out a noise of surprise.

“Zelda?” Lance asked, deciding to try and prevent any violent fights. The girl froze and looked up at Lance with a small, nervous and innocent face. Lance made a go on motion and Zelda looked at the fishtank instead of him.

“Link woke me up.” She finally said. Link quickly sat up and gasped offendedly before looking at Lance and shaking his head quickly.

“No I didn't, she woke me up!”

“I did not, you did!”

“Did Not!”

“Did too!”

Lance sighed as the two went back and forth and leaned his head further against the cool wall. He didn't have a problem with the two being up so early, in fact it wasn't unusual for the two to be up before him and watching tv when he goes to wake them up. He just wanted an explanation in why they were up two hours before they had to be on a monday, which was the one day they always tried to sleep in.

“Enough!” Lance said after a minute of the two bickering, ”I don’t care who woke up who, i just want to know why.”

The room was silent for a few seconds before Link spoke up.

“I wanted to watch cartoons before school started.”

“And you couldn't wait till at least seven because...?”

“Ms.Johnson knocked on the door asking if we’ve seen pluto.” Zelda said quietly and as quick as Link. Lance looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, studying their faces.Once he concluded they weren’t lying he sighed and ran a hand across his face.

He understood why the two didn't want to answer his question now. He had a very strong rule about them not answering the door in any case, unless they were expecting someone. Even in that case, he still required them to get him first or look through the window to see who it was.

“Why didn't you just wake me up or ignore her?” He finally asked after thirty seconds of silence.

“Because she was very loud and wouldn't leave.” Link said with a small amount of disgust.

Lance laughed and nodded. He too would be disgusted if a seventy year old woman woke him up at six in the morning asking for her dog that had been gone for months. He vaguely remembered her granddaughter, Poppy, mentioning she had decreasing memory so he didn't blame Ms. Johnson for coming around every once in awhile to ask about the dog. Still, to a six year old with very little awareness of time, Ms.Johnson was very annoying.

“That still doesn't explain why you didn't wake me up first?” Lance said, glancing at the time and deciding he might as well start his morning routine so he could take the kids to IHop before school. The kids silently watched as Lance got up and opened up the fish tank sitting beside his bed, quickly looking away when he looked back at them expectantly.

“We know Ms.Johnson so we didn't think we would have to.” Zelda finally said, looking down at her pajama dress and picking at a loose string on it.Lance huffed at the irony of loose strings being present whenever someone wanted to avoid a conversation. He vaguely remembered a discussion about it between two of his close highschool friends that took place for a whole week. They collected notes and everything on the subject until another friend backed them a pie to get them to stop.

Lance paused closing up the fish tank once he was done feeding them and watched the waterfall filter. Memories of his old friends brought up old feelings that he normally tried to avoid.

“Papa?”Zelda asked softly. Lance shook his head and closed the fish tank, putting on a smile so he wouldnt worry the kids.

“Alright, just make sure next time you get me.” Lance said, turning around and looking at the twins sitting next to each other. He put his hands on his hips and popped one out, causing the two children to giggle.

“Now, who is ready for some Ihop?” He asked with a wide smile.Both kids cheered and jumped off the bed to run around the room chanting, Ihop.

“Let me get dressed and then we can get you ready to go okay?” He asked, walking toward them and gently pushing them towards the door.

“Why can't we go in our pjs?” Link asked.He attempted to pout but the smile on his face overtook it.

“Because, afterward we have to go straight to school.” Lance said, laughing at the groans of frustration.

“I was hoping he would forget.” Zelda whispered to Link, who nodded sadily in agreement.

Lance pushed them out one last time and waved before closing his bedroom door. He waited a few seconds to hear them walk to there room before starting to get ready for the day.

A few minutes later he was dressed. He made sure the fish lights were on and made his bed before going to get the kids ready.

They took a little longer. Zelda wanted to wear a dress and tights that were too light for the weather outside. Link was the opposite and wanted to wear snow clothes that Lance vaguely remember his aunt giving him a year ago.

Finally, thirty minutes later around seven twenty, the three were ready to go and face the day.

“You did feed Blue right?” Zelda asked, looking back at the cat who was eating.Lance nodded as he finished tying her shoe and stood up while wiping his hands.

“I fed Blue, the bedroom fish, Larry the Lizard and the kitchen fish.” Lance said, ruffling her hair before looking over Link to make sure he was ready as well.

“Thats a lot of fish.” Link said like he was just realizing it. The true fact was every time someone mention the two fish tanks at the same time, he would get a look of amazement on his face and say the exact same thing.

“Well, I take care of the fish for work.” Lance said while grabbing his keys off the hook and opening up the door.

“But we keep them because they’re old and Papa likes them.” Zelda said while nodding and walking out.Link nodded and followed shortly after.

Lance laughed and shook his head as he locked and closed the door. The twins were already half way down the hallway, running forwards a bit before stopping to look back at Lance and then repeating the process. 

“Are you going to work today?” Link asked, turning around to look at Lance.

“Yup,” Lance nodded, ”But Poppy will be picking you guys up and staying with you till i get home.”

“When will that be?”

“Eight, I'm staying later because we have a new dolphin that needs help.” Lance said, he worked at the sanctuary part of the near by Zoo. Even though he had the job for two years, he was still the newest permanent member of the team and therefore got the wonkiest hours. 

“Can we visit the dolphin?” Zelda asked excitedly and started skipping. Zelda loved the wildlife and always tried to find reasons to come to work with Lance.

Sometimes he got called in the middle of the day because Zelda had mysteriously gotten a new sickness. Usually telling her they would visit the zoo sometimes during the week would keep her from doing it though.

“Not until it's healthy.” Lance pressed the button on the elevator, lightly ruffling Zeldas hair when he heard her sigh.

“But,” He said as the elevator doors opened, ”I can take you to the zoo friday after school.”

“Really!” Link and Zelda yelled at the same time. Lance nodded and pressed the first floor button, laughing quietly when the two high fived.

“For now though, we’re going to Ihop!”

“Ihop! Ihop! Ihop!”The kids began to chant and run in circles around Lance.

\-----

“I'm leaving now!” Lance yelled, shutting his locker and throwing his backpack around his shoulder. As he turned around to the door a Ladies face popped into view.

“Tell the kids i said hi!” She said smiling widely. Her crazy red hair was pulled into a ponytail and the skin around her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“Will do Marlene, they’re are gonna love the new stuffed animals.”

“I'm glad, when we were ordering them I figured they would like them.”

Lance laughed and walked over to the door. Marlene moved aside to let him pass and began to follow him to the exit.

“I’m glad you thought of them, I'm bringing them up friday after school.” He said, opening up the door and stopping next to it to look at Marlene.

“Make sure to pop by over here; George misses them.” Marlene patted Lance's arm and smiled widely.George was her husband, he was a nice man who loved to give the kids lollipops and tell them stories about his time on the ocean.

“Will do, see you later Marlene.”

“See you tomorrow Lance.”

As Lance passed other workers he waved goodbye, occasionally stopping to watch a tank of animals swim around.

Twenty minutes and a ten minute stop at the store to pick up dinner later, Lance was finally was home.

As he walked into the apartment he heard the sounds of loud laughter and smiled.He would never get over the factz he comes over to laughing most days. When he walked into the kitchen was a women with blonde hair sitting at the kitchen table, rolling her eyes at the Kids running around laughing.

“I figured they would've passed out by now.” Lance laughed, setting the bags down on the table and looking between her and the twins.

“Papa!” They both yelled and ran towards him. Lance kneeled down to catch them in a big hug and leaned against the counter so he wouldn't fall to the ground with the impact.

“They did, just woke up ten minutes ago.” The girl stood up and walked over to the three, purse in her hands. Lance quickly stood up and held up a finger before walking over to the bags.

“I got something for you and Ms.Johnson, a thanks for watching the kids tonight.” He said, looking through them for a few seconds before remembering it was in his backpack.

“I watch them every week, you know this Lance.” Poppy smiled and leaned against the doorway, waiting for him to find it.

“Yes, but we got new merchandise for the shop and I know you collect snowglobes while Ms. Johnson collects magnets, so I got you guys the new ones.”

“Oh, you didn't have to Lance, we could've gotten them ourselves.”

Lance shrugged and handed her a bag filled with three snow globes and four magnets.

“Why pay for them when you could get them for free?”

“Well thank you, Mom will love them.” Poppy laughed, pulling Lance into a short hug while taking the bag. She ruffled both kids hair and waved goodbye before leaving.

Lance clapped his hands together once the front door closed and smiled at the two kids.

“So who is ready for some spaghetti?” Lance asked.Link cheered, raising his hand while jumping in the air.Zelda, on the other hand frowned and looked slightly disgusted.

“What's wrong Zelda?” Lance asked, concerned with her sudden unliking of Spaghetti.

“Tammy told me spaghetti is made out of cow brain.” She said, scrunching up her nose and glancing at the grocery bags disgusted.

“Now why would Tammy tell you that?” Lance asked, confused and slightly concerned. Tammy was a friend of Zelda since preschool and the girl had, unfortunately, been nothing but trouble the past couple of years.

“Mr. Matt brought spaghetti for lunch and her mom told her.”

“Mr.Matt? ”Lance asked, the name was unfamiliar to him and he figured it was a new teacher or student teacher since he knew all the names of the current teachers.

“Mr.Matt’s our new teacher.” Link said with a big smile on his face, ”Mrs.Gibson said he was a student teacher.”

“Really now?” Lance asked and both Link and Zelda nodded.

“Well, you’re just gonna have to tell me about him during dinner now.” Lance said, looking at Zelda and seeing her smile drop again.

“How about you help me Zelda, see it's not made of cow brain.” Lance said, holding up a bag of ingredients.Zelda thought about it for a second before nodding.

“Only if i get to sit on the counter.” She said matter-of-factly and put her hands on her hips.

“You drive a hard bargain girl,” Lance said, waving his finger at her causing her to giggle, ”but i guess i have no choice but to take it.”

He quickly picked her up, causing her to squeal and start giggling, and plopped her down on the counter with a splashing noise.

“I want to help as well!” Link said, holding his arms up and jumping, ”Let me help!”

Lance tapped his chin and looked at Zelda with a small smirk. She smirked back and looked between Zelda and Lance.

“I don’t know,” He said,fighting his smile when Link started whining, ”do you think we should let him help Zelda?”

Without hesitation she shook her head and looked away from Link to Lance.

“Nope.” She said, popping the ‘P’ and sticking her tongue out when Link started to whine even louder.

“Hm, Sorry mijo the lady said no.”

Link stopped whining and started to pout, his lip trembling. Quickly Lance swooped him up and propped him on his hip.

“Oh don’t cry, we were only messing with you.” Lance said quietly and slowly walked in a circle to help calm Link down.

Zelda looked at Link with wide eyes and frowned when he sniffled.

“You can help Link, I don’t mind.” She said quickly before grabbing the package of pasta out of the bag and waving it around before dropping it to the ground. 

Link giggled when Zelda let out a noise of surprise and stuffed his face into Lance's shoulder. Zelda reached down to attempt to pick it up but wobbled, causing Lance to quickly rush forward and catch her with his hand not holding Link.

“Lets not do that again,” Lance said, putting Link in the counter next to Zelda, ”don’t need anyone breaking anything.”

Zelda giggled and nodded, moving closer to Link.Lance took a breath before picking up the dropped spaghetti and placing it on the counter next to Zelda.

He looked at the time and whistled it.It was ten minutes from Nine, leaving him forty minutes to make dinner, eat and talk to the kids about their day, get them in the shower and then finally get them into bed. That is, as long as Zelda doesn't decide she wants to watch her usal nightly video, Link actually cooperates with taking a shower and the two don’t demand a bedtime story.

“How about, while we are cooking the sauce you two can take a quick shower?” Lance smiled, trying to put as much enthusiasm is his voice as he could. The more excited he sounded, the more excited the twins would become about whatever he was talking about.

“But I wanted to help with the sauce, that’s my favorite part!”Zelda poured and crossed her arms over her chest.Lance sighed and began to pull ingredients out as he spoke.

“Then you can watch the sauce while I quickly give Link a shower and then while the pasta is cooking Link can watch it while I give you a quick shower.”

Zelda and Link thought about it while Lance finished pulling out the last bit of ingredients.Once he started pulling out the cutting board, Zelda finally responded.

“I'm okay with that, but only a quick shower.”

Lance laughed and nodded looked at Link with a raised eyebrow. Link frowned and shook his head, shuffling slightly where he was sitting. He turned towards the fish tank and mumbling something inaudible.

“What was that?” Lance asked, glancing to Zelda to see if she heard it. The young girl shrugged and slightly pushed LInks shoulder. The boy looked up and huffed before crossing his arms and responding.

“I don’t want to take a shower.”

“You have to, don’t want to have ants crawl all over you because you’re so dirty.” Lance crawled his fingers over Links arms for empathize. Links screeches mixed with his giggles as he tried to wiggle away.

“Okay!” Link yelled to try and get Lance to stop tickling him, ”Okay, i'll take a shower!”

Lance stopped tickling Link and gave Zelda a quick wink, making the girl giggle. He glanced at the time to see they only had thirty five minutes left.

“Let’s do this.” He said, slightly regretting not accepting Poppy’s offer to make dinner.

\-------------

Dinner was a disaster.

Which, if Lance is being honest, was to be expected the second he promised to let Zelda help with the sauce.

The girl ended up adding half a bottle of basil by accident when her hand slipped and mixed it together before Lance could figure it out.He had to throw away the sauce and make a quick cheese one instead while Zelda was crying.

Because of this, Link and Zelda didn't get their bath till after dinner.Link refused to take one, throwing a fit until lance picked him up and put him in the bath with all his clothes on.The six year old them started crying about the feeling of wet clothes,finally allowing Lance to take off his clothes and bathe him.

Zelda was quick and willing to take a bath, not wanting to upset Lance anymore.It also helped that she was exhausted from crying earlier and waking up so early.

Lance was starting to expect the kids to want a bedtime story and Zelda demanding to watch her video.Surprisingly she had forgotten about the video, a barbie princess song that she was obsessed with, and went straight to bed instead.Link followed in her steps, only glancing at the storybook before shaking his head and dropping into bed.

Now, twenty minutes later, Lance was out of the shower and had done his night routine.The last couple of years his complicated highschool skin care routine was non existent because of the kids.But since he started working and the kids started going to school, he was slowly able to incorporate it back into his life.Something that brought him a lot of joy and nostalgic feelings.

With a sigh, he fell into his bed and inhaled the smell of the fresh sheets he just put on.His day was tough, the dolphin didn’t want to cooperate which caused a whole pile of trouble for everyone.

On top of that, he had to hold a tour for a small group of highschooler that didn’t seem interested at all.That brought a feeling of bittersweet nostalgia, a feeling that was becoming more common since the kids have started going to school and he was alone.

Slowly Lance rolled over and layed on his back.He blindly reached over and turned off the fish lap, resting his hand on it for a couple seconds and accepting the warmth that combated the harsh coldness of the room.

“Goodnight fish.”Lance whispered, moving his hand and pulling up the blanket around his body.He snuggled up into the pillow and closed his eyes with a deep breath.

Five minutes later he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So here this is!! I hope you enjoyed it and all, it was alot of fun to write.
> 
> I guess [here is my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancing-on-gay-sin-shine) were i reblog stuff about voltron and shit and i guess scream about Aus i make every once and a while 
> 
>  
> 
> but yeah!! come scream at me if you want and stuff!!


End file.
